bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Masqueradebunny14
Welcome to masqueradebunny14's mytalk page! I would love to hold conversations with any other Bioshock freaks out there like me but just to let you know i may not be on this page every waking moment but i promise to be on it as much as I can! Big Sister article Hey, great job on the article, I just wondered if u had seen my msg on the talk page? Do you agree that the references to the Big Sister should be changed to singular (at least for the moment)? --Jumpmonkey 19:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey mind if we become Bioshock forum friends? talk about Bioshock and the upcoming Bioshock 2 and such? --The Silence 01:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence well thats fine with me! i go on this wiki a lot and i only know someone else personally and i was the one who actually got her into i so yeah i would lov 2 talk 2 u about Bioshock and Bioshock 2 (and such) --Masqueradebunny14 01:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Name Idk why but when I see your name, I think about the splicers with the rabbit masks on, is that where you got your user name? --The Silence 01:48, 24 March 2009 lol yeah that is where i got my name from cuz i absolutely love the rapture masquerade ball poster from the kashmir restaurant and i think the bunny masks and the bird masks r the best in the game --Masqueradebunny14 02:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I knew it, lol too bad you cant go back to the restaraunt because of the airplane fuselage and the overflowing water in the connecting bridge. --The Silence 02:11, 24 March 2009 very true but i have actually gone onto the cult of rapture website and printed out the masquerade ball poster 4 myself and it is now curently on my science binder, that way i get 2 look at it all i want --Masqueradebunny14 02:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe I should do that with a Big Daddy because I really like big daddies, the first thing in Bioshock that I busted up laughing at was in the theater when that Bouncer went and DESTROYED that splicer attacking the little sister omg i LOVED that part!! i thought it was so funny and i also thought that really retarded splicer totally deserved it! lol but my only thought is how could the Bouncer and the Little Sister disappear through that door so fast... --Masqueradebunny14 02:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Idk, but if you look through the gate tht u eventually break the lock on, you see the little sister leave but when the big daddy goes through the door, you never see him. Also after the medical pavilion, I always wonder how one splicer manages to kill the Big Daddy and send him through the window. that is also a mystery 2 me as well... maybe he was on super mondo plasmids or somethig like Incinerate! 3 cuz when the Big Daddy goes through he window he's on fire like majorly--Masqueradebunny14 02:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ADD IN: yeah but when you see him hes just an ordinary thuggish splicer that gets killed in two hits by Tenenbaum, WITH A BASIC LEVEL PISTOL!!!!!--The Silence 01:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence Yeah that game does have unexplained mysteries, like some of the Secondary characters that you hear on tapes but you never see their dead bodies or if they managed to get away--The Silence 21:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence i cant really think of anybody at the moment that goes along those lines but if u can think of someone alog those lins please tell me cuz my minds' drawing a blank--Masqueradebunny14 00:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The head police chief for andrew ryan (sullivan), and the couple that you see their ghosts when you enter arcadia (Dieter Sonnekalb and his date which you never hear of...) --The Silence 01:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah i was thinking about those types of people after i left that message and i was thinking about that Dieter guy and Angelena and also sullivan but he may have been the cop thats leaning over Anna Culpepper's body in Olympus Heights (that was always my guess) --Masqueradebunny14 14:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and then its interesting to find out what happened to the other ppl like schuong, you find him dead with a big daddy drill in him --The Silence 19:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah personally i thought that was kinda funny when the door opened and he had that big drill in him and i think he totally deserved it 4 what he did 2 that particular little sister that he slapped and all the other little sisters that he performed autopsy on --Masqueradebunny14 03:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yep that was pretty funny, I love you nutjob list, I agree but later on, I might give you mine =p--The Silence 19:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence K im really bored right now and im gonna butt in on the convo! Im the friend she got hooked on bioshock! and i absolutly luv her for it!!!!-Cohensnumber1fan Well, nice to meet you it is quite a marvelous game isn't it--The Silence 15:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence I absolutly adore it! I think that Rapture would've been one of the most beautiful places to live during its hey-day!--Cohensnumber1fan 01:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Seriously, I would have loved to live their.... but Id rather not because of the physcotic splicers and such haha--The Silence 01:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC)The SIlence Yea amd the roaming big dadies... and the collapsing tunnels... --Cohensnumber1fan 02:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yep and you can nvr forget the plaster st. clair splicers...--The Silence 02:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence Of course not! I always feel the hair on the back of my neck rise everytime i go in there!--Cohensnumber1fan 22:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I wont forget the first time I turned around after using the power to the ppl machine, I wondered why the sculpture somehow moved and when it came to life and attacked, I almost had a heart attack!--The Silence 22:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence